


ab imo pectore

by Jolken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolken/pseuds/Jolken
Summary: Minnie is a demon sent to Earth to find and destroy God’s angels.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. i'm in your embrace

\---

_With my sight covered under the dazzling sky_  
_I’m in your embrace_  
_With my spirit stolen by the seductive music_  
_Hypnotized and captivated just like that_

\---

It’s been a while since I’ve been in one of these places. There’s a reason though. I hate the loud music, and sweaty bodies, and the smell of alcohol. But they could be anywhere, and I actually want to finish this job as early as I could.

I scan the surroundings, keeping my eyes peeled for anybody suspicious. It’s so inconvenient that I can’t just hone in on those angels like a homing beacon. Satan should invent a thing that does just that. Makes the job easier.

_There. That girl._

I stare at her a little longer, contemplating whether my judgment is off or not. She’s too perfect not to be one of them. If they’re all that pretty then this job is easier than I first thought.

She’s dancing and singing to the music. She is, quite literally, angelic swaying in her white flowy dress in the middle of the dance floor. I look away when she catches me looking. A while later, she walks off to the side, orders a drink, and goes out the back door to the patio. She gives me one last look before heading out the door.

I follow her. The music can barely be heard from here. There are a few other people around, smoking and talking and laughing. I found her standing alone nursing her drink. She seems deep in thought.

“You sure took your sweet time getting here,” is the first thing she said to me. So she knows.

“I wasn’t sure you’d be one of them,” I say in reply.

“One of them? Who?” She asks, her forehead scrunching a bit in confusion. _Could I have gotten it wrong?_

“You know who,” I try again.

“If you’re looking for someone, I’m not sure you got the right person. It’s just that you’ve been looking at me all night, and I was starting to wonder whether you’d actually approach me or not,” she explains.

At this point I’m starting to doubt myself. I can’t have gotten it wrong. I try to play along.

“No, you’re exactly who I’m looking for. Are you enjoying the party?” She smiles at that. Even her smile is heavenly. God didn’t even try hard to conceal his minions. How pathetic.

“Yeah! Do you wanna dance with me?” She asks, still smiling. I don’t know why, but I nod yes. _Angels are weird_ , I think to myself.

Once we got inside, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. My body automatically dances to the music, even though I have no prior memory of or skill in dancing. Perks of being a demon on a mission, I guess.

_Angels can dance well too. How typical_ , I thought as I watched her sway in front of me. Her eyes are closed but she’s smiling and mouthing along to the music. When she opened her eyes, she moved closer to me, grabbed me by the neck, and put her mouth closer to my ear, “By the way, what’s your name?” She had to shout over the loud music.

“Nicha. But my friends call me Minnie,” is my automatic reply. It’s a rehearsed response, of course. I don’t have a human name, but the devil himself gave me one before I got here.

“Cute. I’m Miyeon,” she smiles. We dance a bit more. I put my arms around her waist. It feels more natural this way.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” She asks after a while. I nod in agreement. I really hate loud places.

\---

“You don’t smile much, do you?” We’re at an ice cream shop. She took me here after we got out of that house party.

“Yeah, I’m not used to it,” I say flatly.

“Not used to it? To what? Smiling?” She giggles a little and looks at me like I just said the weirdest thing ever.

“Maybe in heaven you smile all the time,” I casually reply. I don’t even know why I’m still here. I should just take her to the underworld right now and be done with ⅕ of the mission.

She doesn’t stop smiling, but she does stop licking the ice cream on her cone.

“Is that a pick up line? I’ve never heard that one before.”

I stop at that. _Is she really not one of them?_ _If she were, this charade wouldn’t have gone on longer than it has._

I ever so casually unveil the wings at my back. No reaction, she doesn’t see it. I facepalm mentally.

_She’s not one of them, I can’t believe I’m this stupid._

“Yeah, it’s definitely a… pick-up line, or whatever,” I try to save face as best as I can.

She takes out a small piece of paper and a pen and starts scribbling.

“Here’s my number. I have a feeling you’d forget to ask me for it,” she smiles and winks at me. I try to smile back. I pick up the paper, stare at the numbers for a short while, and put it in my pocket.

“Thank you. This was nice, but I’m afraid I have to go. I have business to attend to.”

“Business? At 11 PM on a Friday?”

“Uhm… yeah,” _I think I need lessons on how to be human._

“Oh. Well, okay then. Text me, okay?” She stands up at the same time as I do. I brush off invisible crumbs from my leather jacket and black jeans. She smooths down her white dress.

“Okay, will do,” I nod my head as a goodbye. As I was about to step outside the shop, I felt arms wrap around my waist.

“I have a feeling we’d be really good friends,” she whispers from my back. I’m stuck, unmoving. She’s unexpectedly warm. But then again, with how cold my body is, anything must be warm.

“Bye now,” she removes her arms from around me. I turn back to look at her. I think this time I smiled a real smile.

\---

To: Miyeon

_Hi. It’s me, Nicha._

Sent 11:26 PM

From: Miyeon

_hi minnie! ^u^ i hope you have a nice night, don’t work too hard!_

Received 11:28 PM

\---


	2. this craving is gonna be deadly

\---

_Help me, help me  
_ _Oh, I don’t know how to breathe, for real  
_ _Set me free, set me free  
_ _This craving is gonna be deadly_

\---

She called me on a Monday.

“ _Hey! You haven’t texted me for like, 2 days. What gives?_ ” I hear her whine into the phone.

“I didn’t know I should be texting you,” I said in reply.

“ _Yah! Why would I give my number if I didn’t want you to text me?_ ” I can just imagine the pout she is sporting. I can practically hear it through the phone.

“I don’t know.” _I still haven’t gotten used to being a human, I guess. Social cues and etiquettes are confusing._

“ _Well, I’m inviting you right now to hang out. You can’t refuse,_ ” She says after a short silence.

“What if I’m busy?” I ask. I actually am kind of busy. I still haven’t found any of the angels I’m supposed to be hunting down. This is bad for my track record.

“ _Then we hang out after whatever it is that you do. Okay? Okay. Goodbye, see you!_ ” She hangs up the phone after that, not giving me a chance to accept or refuse her offer.

“Who was calling you just now?” Soyeon asks from beside me. We’re walking around a local park, hoping to hunt down these angels. We have no idea how to do that effectively yet, but we’re hoping we could catch one off-guard with their wings out. It’s easy to spot angels when their wings are out, they glow a bright white while ours glow a dark void black.

“Nobody. Just a girl I met at a party.”

I can feel Soyeon look at me warily through her shades.

“Nicha… We’re not here to make friends, okay?”

“I know, I know. I just thought she was one of them, and I was wrong, and now she wants to get to know me.”

“Hmm, okay.” 

“Don’t worry about it.”

We stay quiet after that.

\---

It was 6 o’clock in the evening when Miyeon arrived at my apartment. She insisted on going to my apartment, said she wanted to see if my house felt as cold as I was.

I opened the door to a smiling Miyeon. She’s wearing a white shirt under a thin blue cardigan, black fitted jeans, and white sneakers. She looks more comfortable today than when I last saw her.

“Hi Minnie! I brought snacks and movies!” She smiled even wider after holding out her arms and showing me what she brought.

“Come in,” I say as I step aside, holding the door wide open.

She comes to a stop right as she walks in, looks at my living room, and then looks back at me. She looks quite surprised. I look to where she’s looking. There’s not much to my apartment. A single seater sofa, a coffee table, and a television set. In my bedroom, there’s a bed that I rarely use.

“No offense, Minnie, but this is all you have?”

“Yes, is there a problem?” I raise an eyebrow.

“No!” She holds up her hands, palms facing me, “I’m just saying, this doesn’t look much like a home.” She gestures to the living room.

I stare at her in response. I’m not sure what she’s trying to say.

“It’s a house,” I say finally. She just shakes her head at that and proceeds to drop the snacks on top of the coffee table.

“So, what movie should we watch?” She asks enthusiastically. She holds out what I assume are movies.

“I don’t know any of those. What do you recommend?”

She puts her hand underneath her chin, thinking for a moment, before picking one out of the three and slotting it into the player underneath my television. As the movie starts to play, she looks around my living room confusingly.

“Where shall I sit?” She grabs the remote to press the pause button for a moment.

I point to the lone single-seater sofa in front of the TV, “There’s a perfectly functional chair right there.”

“But then where will you sit?”

I shrug as I say, “I can sit on the floor.”

She thinks for a moment.

“No, we can fit on this sofa. Come on,” she grabs my hand and pushes me to sit down on said sofa. She follows suit, I scoot to the right side of the sofa to make room for her. We can barely fit, with some of her weight resting on my left leg.

She grabs the bag of popcorn and opens it before grabbing the remote again to press resume on the movie.

\---  
  


It’s been quite a while since the movie started, and I haven’t really been paying any attention. Miyeon laughs and snickers from time to time, so I guess the movie is a little funny.

I’ve been thinking about what Soyeon said during our patrol earlier. We’re not here to make friends, and I know she’s right. Yet here I am, with this girl I barely know. _Getting to know each other_ , I guess is what people call it. Or _hanging out_ , since I’m not really getting to know a lot about Miyeon by watching a movie and not talking.

I’ve always been curious about humans and the human world. I always thought about what made the universe decide for them to be humans and me a demon. Contrary to popular belief, God did not make the universe. The universe was just there. And God and Lucifer were just old friends who turned into enemies. I guess in a way I was a creation of Lucifer, but when I think deeper about it, why me? Was there ever a chance I could have been born human? Was there ever a chance I could have been born an angel?

This mission is the kind of mission I’ve been waiting for my whole life. My previous missions did not give me much opportunity to interact with humans. I want to get to know the human world. It feels like a place I’ve known before. It feels familiar and yet not. I once asked Soyeon whether she thinks we were humans in our previous life, and she just laughs it off saying, “We were never humans. And there’s no previous life.”

I always thought that was weird, because I could have sworn I was _something_ before I was reborn as a demon.

\---  
  


I must have been thinking for a long time. The credits started rolling and I was about to nudge Miyeon to tell her, but I stopped the moment I looked to my left.

It seems like she fell asleep. She’s still holding the almost empty bag of popcorn in her arms. Her legs are sprawled out on top of mine. Her head is resting on top of my shoulder.

I stared at her as she lay there close to me. She looks so peaceful, not a care in the world.

“Miyeon… The movie is over,” I speak quietly while nudging her. She doesn’t wake up, but she lets go of the bag of popcorn to grab onto my arm. She hugs my arm closer to her. I think I heard her murmur a soft _okay._

For the first time in a hundred years, I felt something other than _cold_. I think humans call them feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (G)I-DLE fic! What do you think about it so far?
> 
> I probably will add tags and characters as we go. I don't know what to do with this story yet but I have a vague idea of how it would go.


End file.
